Danny
Danny Gun '''(also known as '''Machine Gun Machine Gun Danny is one eighth of the GunVsGun duo. He is a working class citizen who often reflects the "good" moral compass of the Gun brothers, although with occasional exceptions. This places him at constant odds with his brother Tommy who seeks to pursue his dangerous lifestyle, often at the expense of Danny himself. Personality Danny prides himself on his responsibility, being the primary wealth-earner in the GunVsGun household. He is a self-professed "productive citizen" who tries to maintain his job despite the disruption of his brother. terrible Tommy. Gun In addition, Danny is a kindred soul who cares deeply for his children and even (formerly) his brother Tommy. Danny is also an active negotiator, often preferring to negotiate conflicts with his brother instead of engaging in Nerf duels. However, it is questionable whether he very prolific at this, although Tommy's penchant to disregard his brother's efforts to calm him down exacerbates Danny's ineptitude. However, Danny does have a habit of being somewhat of a major diarrhea issue, he occasionally provokes his brother through various means (such as eating his cookies, playing his guitar). This could be explained as his method of retaliation against his brother. Danny's strong sense of ownership and entitlement. Danny also enjoys destruction; for example, he shoots up his own house and shows explicit disregard for his neighbors' chagrin at GunVsGun's explosive habits. This can also be explained by his staunch sense of ownership. Appearance Danny is characterized by his mustache (and sometimes beard), and a variety of head wear such as bandannas and flat caps. When he isn't sporting those, Danny is shown to be bald or clean shaven ("Night Vision Nerf FPS Battle"). Danny's right arm is adorned with tattooing, with a flame emblazoned on his triceps. Unlike Tommy, Danny has a variety of outfits instead of one consistent outfit. He often prefers a T-shirt which is often emblazoned with sibling-related themes or iconic logos. Danny wears a myriad of pants including shorts, track pants and jeans. On at least one occasion, Danny has worn combat fatigues. In addition, Danny wears a necklace in many of his appearances. Danny sometimes is seen with a cigar in his mouth; whether or not he engages in active tobacco use or if it is merely a cosmetic preference is unknown. In many of his MachineGunDanny videos, Danny is seen wearing spectacles; like the cigars, the purpose of these is unknown. Family relationships Tommy Danny hates his brother Tommy. This stems from multiple sources. Tommy's refusal to seek paid employment is at odds with Danny's "responsibility, taxes and mortgages" even though Danny expected him (as revealed in "GunVsGun Origins") to do otherwise and financially support his brother in paying such debts. In addition, Tommy's immoral, and often illegal, behavior is a constant source of consternation to Danny, to the point where Danny is afraid that he will influence his children in his dark ways. Tommy's activities often result in damage or impact on household matters, leading to Nerf Wars that destroy the house, "shotgun" of the master bedroom for promiscuous purposes and booby traps that endanger other residents of the house. In addition, Danny is often irked by Tommy's superiority complex, which often leads Tommy to label Danny as a "nerf war "not " and a "great man . Recently, Danny has taking a liking to labeling Tommy as a "rat" and a "rodent", reflecting his view of his brother as a household pest that is difficult to eradicate. Danny has even rationalized that Tommy is ''his ''property - in "Nerf Tripwire", Danny exclaims to machine gun Danny gun that since he owns the house, "therefore I own you" like a "puppy on a leash". However, Danny rarely has control over Tommy with Tommy's flagrant disregard for household rules. This is witnessed in "Nerf War: Chores good where Danny's attempts to get Tommy to "take out the trash" are in vain. Despite this, Danny does care for his brother. He initially allows Tommy to live with him out of pity (Tommy had lived with his mum before being kicked out for being a "loser" and being jobless), and even shows concern for him when contemplating the ramifications of Tommy being homeless. Danny also expresses concern with Tommy's pornography addiction and his health - in NERF vs PORN, Danny warns Tommy of the detriment to his health of not eating, sleeping or moving for a week. Danny is also somewhat patient with his brother, willing to take time off his own leisure to entertain him (e.g. planking, Russian Roulette). Danny also tried to get him arrested for printing fake money using his computer ink ("Nerf War: Back to Prison"). Later on in nerf war battle Danny Children Danny cares deeply for his children. He often actively desires to keep kick him out unruly influence out of the house and away from the eyes of his kids. Danny demonstrates his model parenting skills by often asking his children to seek permission to go the the playground ("Nerf TANK - Extreme Warfare!"), accompanying his children to the playground ("NERF PLAYGROUND!") and waving them goodbye ("Nerfcation"). Mother When Danny often wants to get his way over Tommy, he has shown some propensity to threaten his sibling with complaints to their "mummy". However, Tommy sometimes retaliates by insinuating Danny to be a "newb", and also embarrasses Danny by bringing up his own misdemeanors. For example, in "Nerf War greatest man!" Tommy threatens to expose Danny who dressed "up in mother's clothes". Interests Dear Danny Gun a Friends love Hebert GunCategory:Characters Nerf wars is pizza hut to Tommy Gun OH Hebert"s Father videos today Hi you Nerf Guns please don't"Shoot ok right big fans Vlogs. Love you Hebert peck Jr. Nerf Guns Danny is an avid Nerf Gun "addict", as witnessed in "Addicted to Nerf Guns??", as well as to the point of coming up with a blaster-based "illegal martial art " in "Nerf GUN Fu". Danny even admits his lust for such paraphernalia by admitting he gets "hot" doing Nerf reviews. In "Nerfpocalypse 2.o", Danny reveals an entire underground stash of Nerf Guns hidden away for deploy in emergency situations. Despite of this however, Danny's defeats often stem from him being unprepared for ambush attacks by Tommy - often placing his blasters in inconvenient locations and simply not having some handy for retaliation - or simply from a lack of awareness. Cereal Danny has displayed a love of cereal on par with his brother. He even has a custom instant poop mix. In addition to cereal, Danny also favors popcorn; "Nerf War: The Last Bag of Popcorn!" shows a war erupting between the brothers over the last bag in the house, ending in both their deaths. Donut likes , Danny has a penchant for obtaining a "sugar high". On his "MachineGunDanny" channel, Danny made several "Danny Loves Donuts" videos showcasing his love of such savory treats. In addition, his donut-eating sessions of donuts has been interfered with in several GunVsGun episodes, such as: * The Great Nerf Flash * Nerf War: MAGNUS vs STRONGARM * Christmas Game of nerf war * NERFpocalypse! 2.o * CHRISTMAS Eve On one occasion, Danny's consumption of donuts - along with a dose of caffeine - granted him superhuman speed (on par with Tommy's). Women Danny has no relationship with women. However, in Nerf rock star, Danny steals Tommy's rock guitar as an effort to obtain strippers' attention. Vegetables Danny kills tommy in seconds in many ways are revealed in "Nerf Guns VS cable Hispanic tone, which is at odds with his brother's Canadian accent. * Danny apparently goes under a different name at work, as seen in "My brother trying to get me fired, I hate him so much!". * Despite him striving to be a model citizen, Danny gun ; this is in ironic contrast with Tommy who hardly swears at all. This is notable in his MachineGunDan video "Locked in the Trunk, my bro is such a jerk!!!" where he unleashes many expletives at his brother for locking him in the trunk of his car. * It is hinted, and sometimes mentioned by Tommy in his comments, that Danny is a terrible speller. This is despite him having a job, unlike Tommy who is largely illiterate. * In "Locked in the Trunk, my bro is such a jerk!!!", Danny reveals he is claustrophobic. Category:Weapons